Sora Joins The Brawl
by Zexion12
Summary: What Would Happen If Sora Joins The Brawl? Please Read&Review&Suscribe
1. Saying Goodbye

Sora Joins The Brawl

What would happen if Sora joined the brawl read more to find out.

* * *

><p>As I sat on the lowered papou tree next to kairi while riku was leaning against it. We watched the sunset, it was beautiful we always watch the sunset just like this. I said "it's great to be back home." Kairi smiled and said "it's great that your back." I returned the smile and looked back at the sun. I saw a small dot and I squinted to what it was. Riku said "what is that?" That dot got closer and it revealed to be a bird but it wasn't a normal bird it was mechinal. It also had bottle in its beak. It zoomed over to me and dropped the bottle in the lap and hovered in front of me. I picked up the bottle and took off the cork and took out the letter.<p>

It read: _dear Sora, you have been invited to join super smash brothers brawl it would be a pleasure to have you join us, if you would like to join please put a yes at the bottom and if not don't reply at all i know you'll make the right decision._

_Sincerely, Master Hand_

I gasped and riku took it out of my hand and read it. He looked shocked and said "how did you get invited and I didn't?" I shrugged my shoulders and kairi got down and took it from riku's hand and read through it. Kairi looked up at me and said "well are you going?" I said "I don't know what to do." Kairi said "Sora I think you should go." Riku angrily said "why we just got back two days ago and you already want him to go?" Kairi said "what's riku jealous that Sora got accepted and you didn't?" Riku angrily said "fine go I don't care!" He angrily left and I looked at kairi. I said "maybe I shouldn't go." Kairi said "Sora don't let riku's anger scare you off I say go have fun but remember to write everyday." She said "now you better return that." She meant the letter. She dug in her pocket and pulled out a pen and handed it to me. I signed yes on the paper and shoved it in the bottle and put the cork on it. The bird took it from me and went zooming off. That's when the bird was coming back. It dropped the bottle in my lap.

I said "that's fast." Kairi got next to me as I took the letter out the bottle. It read: _dear Sora, I have reviewed your letter and I'm glad you made the right choice a portal will appear at 2:30 exactly I'll be waiting._

_Sincerely, Master Hand_

I said "ok what time is it?" Kairi looked at her watch and said "its 2:00." I gasped and kairi and I went running back to my house. I ran through the front door and saw my mom and dad sitting at the kitchen table. I gave them a short story of what happened and went running upstairs. I reached in my closet and grabbed two dark blue suitcases.

I started throwing all of my clothes in them two suitcases. It took me twenty minutes to get done and I went running downstairs. I kissed my mom goodbye and shook my dad's hand and Kairi and I went running out the door. We stood at the beach waiting for the portal.

I said "I'm going to miss you kairi." Kairi said "I'm going to miss you to Sora." I said "maybe riku's right maybe I should stay we've only been back for two days." Kairi said "don't let riku's problem's trouble you, have fun make some more friends joining brawl seems fun." I smiled as a portal appeared. I looked at kairi and hugged her. I said "I'm really going to miss you kairi." I let go and kairi dug in her pocket and pulled out her lucky charm and handed it to me. I smiled and looked at her and said "thanks kairi." I grabbed the suitcases and looked and said "bye kairi." I grabbed my suitcase and was about to leave when I heard riku calling my name. I put my suitcases down and turned around to see riku running towards me. I said "riku." He caught up and said "Sora…" he looked down and then looked back up and said "good luck."

I smiled and said "thanks riku I'll write I promise." Riku chuckled and said "you better." I grabbed my suitcases and walked through the portal.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys like my new story tell me what you think of it the new chapter of Zexion's killing spree will follow shortly. this was something i came up with over night and i hope you guys like it so comment well you alreadly know :)<p> 


	2. NewComer

Newcomer

I walked out of the portal on the other side and it closed behind me. I looked around and I saw that I was in the middle of a beautiful green field. That's hen a deep voice said "you must be Sora. I jumped and turned around to see a giant gloved hand. I said "you must be master hand." He said "indeed I am." Behind him was a giant mansion. My eyes got big and he slowly moved to the side and said "welcome to the Brawl mansion or better know as Super Bros mansion. I gulped and said "oh wow." I grabbed my suitcase and followed him in. The inside was just as big as the outside. There was a large living room and a door that lead to the kitchen there was doors leading everywhere. That's when I saw the huge staircase leading upstairs. He said "follow me."

I followed him up the stairs and we took a left down the hallway. We stopped four doors down at a door that had a label on it. It read: Sora & Link. My eyes got big I said "I share a room with link the Hero Of Time?" He said "yup Link said he wouldn't mind sharing with you." I nodded and opened the door. The room was very neat. On the left the walls was painted green and on the wall there was a couple of posters of him from his game.

On the left the walls were painted blue and on the walls were posters of me from my game. I looked around and saw two doors on both sides of the room I saw that they lead into different bathrooms. I said "where's link and everybody else?" He said "some people might have a brawl today and the rest are probably wondering around or in the kitchen or in there rooms or out in the back training.

I nodded and put the suitcases on my bed and master hand said "have fun keyblade bearer." With that said he closed door as he left and I put my clothes away. I sat down on my bed and sighed. I got up and smiled time to meet everyone else. I left my room and walked down the hallway and down the stairs and walked into the kitchen and saw nobody in the kitchen. I saw the backdoor and immediately got excited. I knew everybody from brawl I love that game so the conversation wouldn't be boring I hope. I itched the back of my head and sighed. Just be myself. I nodded and crossed my arms behind me head and walked out the backdoor. I saw Link, Zelda, Mario, Samus, Luigi, Peach, Ike, Marth, Captain Falcon, and Pit. That was only a little bit of people form brawl there was more people then that.

I walked over to link she was practicing slices. I said "hey link." He stopped and looked at me and said "you must be Sora the newcomer and also my roommate." I nodded and he said "and you're the keyblade bearer and the main hero in Kingdom Hearts." I said "wow you know that much of me. He chuckled and said "master hand told us about and plus I like your game." I smiled and said "thanks I like you game to you're a legend." He said "I wouldn't consider myself a legend." I chuckled and said "you should you've been in far more games then I have and you've went through a whole lot more then I have." He chuckled and sheathed his sword. He panted a little bit and I said "why don't we sit down and relax."

He nodded and we went near the river they had and sat down near it. The mist from it wasn't to cooling but it would do. It was really hot out here. I sighed and Link said "what's wrong?" I said "earlier I had plenty of things I wanted to talk to you about but now I'm speechless." He said "maybe it's because you already know a lot about Me." he was right I did. I said "yeah I do I know about everyone here." He said "I'm sire you'll like it here, its fun and you'll make tons of friends. I nodded and a sweet and gentle voice said "there you are link I was wondering where you've been.

She saw me and said "hi you must be Sora it's a pleasure to meet you." I smiled and said "it's a pleasure to meet you to princess Zelda." She chuckled and said "please just call me Zelda." I nodded and she sat down next to link and we both watched river. Zelda looked up and said "I'm sure you'll like it here Sora its fun being here and I'm sure you'll like the brawls that go on." Link said "I just hope your ready." I bravely nodded and said "of course I am I fought a army of heartless it'll take a lot more then a couple of brawls to break Me."

link chuckled and he said "you got spunk kid I'll admit that." I looked up to see the sunset going down. Seeing that made me sad it reminded me of riku and kairi. I wonder if there watching the same thing. I sighed I was feeling home sick I missed the destiny islands. Zelda and Link got up and Zelda put down her hand for me and said "come on it's time for dinner." I nodded and took her hand and she pulled me up and be started to walk back. I saw that everybody was going inside. I said "it must take a lot of people to cook for everybody here."

Zelda shook her head and said "me and peach are the cooks." I said "just the two of you." Zelda nodded and I said "I'll be glad to help you two cook next time." She smiled and said "thanks." I smelled a sweet aroma coming from the house. Link drooled a little bit and said "I'm starving let's go."I heard his stomach growl and I chuckled and all three of us walked inside to the sweet aromas coming from the house.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys like this chapter the next chapter will be much more interesting so stay tuned and PLEASE REVIEW<p>

-Zexion12


	3. First Match

First Match

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>We walked in and saw everybody at the dining table. I'm glad the table was long enough and had enough chairs. The problem was where I was going to sit. Link said "come Sora you can sit next to me Zelda." I nodded and we found three chairs and we sat down. I looked at the food on the table. There was pizza, steak, meatloaf, roast, ham, fries, mashed potatoes, chicken wings, seven containers of blue juice, and a huge stack of plates. WOW I can't believe Peach and Zelda made all of this. They must be exhausted to make all this food. That's when master hand came floating in and said "good Tidings Smashers, we a new member among us, Sora please stand." I stood up and master hand said "let's give a warm welcome to our newest member Sora the Keyblade Bearer." Everybody clapped and I smiled and master hand said "now eat to our newest member." Everybody clapped their hands again and master hand floated out and I sat down.<p>

People started grabbing plates and started grabbing food. Link handed me and Zelda plates and I grabbed pizza and French fries. I looked around people were laughing, talking and having fun. Link said "its good to have a new member and it seems like you won't give up with out a fight. I swallowed the pizza I had in my mouth and said "of course I've been through way worst." Link chuckled and shoved a chicken wing in h

is mouth. I finished one slice and grabbed another. I looked to my side and saw Samus but she didn't have her suit on. She was eating meatloaf. I said "hey samus." She looked at me and said "hello sora enjoying your stay so far?" I said "yeah it's cool." I said "why dint you help cook?" se said "I've been busy with brawls so I haven't had time to help Zelda and peach but tomorrow I will."

I smiled and said "I'll help." She returned the smile and said "thanks for the help." I nodded and said "when do you think I'll start brawling?" she thought about it and said "maybe tomorrow to let the crowd know." I nodded and went back to eating. Three hours later I was leaving the kitchen. I stayed after to help Zelda, Peach, and Samus clean up. I was walking up the staircase and made a left. I yawned, I was beat today was fun but I was tired all I wanted to do was lie down.

I stopped at my door and walked in. Link wasn't there he probably was hanging out with Zelda. Oh well I was tired I don't think I would be a good conversation to him right now. I took off my clothes and put on my night clothes and got in the bed and fell asleep.

The next morning I was waking up. I sat and looked at link's alarm clock it read: 10:00. I looked at link he was sleep in bed. I chuckled and got up grabbed my clothes out of the dresser and went into the bathroom and got washed and dressed. I fixed my hair. I got done and fixed my bed and left out. I walked down the hallway. I smelled breakfast. I was still full from last night dinner but I guess I could go for a cup of orange juice. I slowly walked down the staircase and walked at through the living room. I didn't see anybody watching TV. I walked into the dining room and saw five plates with a big stack of pancakes on them three big plates of bacon and sausage. I saw seven containers full of orange juice.

I grabbed a piece of bacon and slowly ate it and went into the kitchen. I saw Zelda leaning against the kitchen counter sipping on mug full of coffee. Peach was sitting at the kitchen table sipping coffee and I saw Samus sitting at the table with the newspaper in front of her and a mug of coffee next to the paper and a chocolate donut in her hand. I said "good morning Ladies." They looked up and wished me a good morning. Peach said "your up early." I said "why is that a bad thing?" Samus said "no it's just that the other smashers don't usually wake up till at least 11:00." I said "I only sleep in weekends."I finished the piece of bacon and said "is there anything you guys need me to do?" Zelda said "can you put these plates on the dining table?" I nodded and she started putting plates in a stacks.

I went over and picked it up and went in the dining room and put the stacks of plates on the table. I was glad that the door leading to the kitchen didn't have a door. I walked back in and Zelda had two more stacks of plates next to her one on the right and one on the left. I grabbed one stack and put it on the dining room table and came back and grabbed the other one and put it on the dining room table. I came back in the kitchen and Zelda said "thank you sora." I said "no problem." Peach said "oh sora you should check the Brawl board I think I saw your name."

My face lit up and said "really?" she smiled and nodded and said "the Brawl board is next to the front doors." I nodded and went running off. I went to the front door and saw a bulletin board a few feet away from the front door. I looked at it. It had memos reminders. I looked around saw a fresh piece of paper that had names of people and what time they would brawl. I scrolled my finger down it and stopped when I saw my name I would be brawling Fox at 12:30. I smiled and said "YES I have a brawl today!" I was so excited I made way into the kitchen and Zelda said "so who're your battling?"

I said "Fox and I battle at 12:30." Samus said "be careful fox is fast so you gotta keep up with him." I said "if I can face boss heartless and Nobody's I'm sure fighting fox will be a breeze." Peach said "we'll be in the stands rooting for you." I smiled and said "thanks guys." A little bit later I was getting nervous about my battle.

I was in my room. Link was in there reading a book. I looked at the clock it was 12:20. I was pacing and Link noticed it and said "don't worry you'll be fine sora you've faced massive swarm's of heartless and the Organization I'm sure you'll be fine the only thing you got to watch for is he is speed." I nodded and said "I'm just nervous what I lose I want to win." Link looked at the clock and said "come on I'll take you to the battle stadium. I nodded and he put his book down and got up and we both left and walked down staircase.

We saw Zelda, Peach, and samus. Link chuckled and said "what brings you ladies down here?" Peach said "we're here to cheer sora on." Link smiled and said "let's go." We both left out and started to walk through the field. Samus said "the others said they'll meet us there." I said "the others you mean some smashers are coming to watch?" Samus said "yup everybody is master hand said that everybody should come and give you support." I smiled and said "do you guys know where I'm brawling?" samus said "you're brawling in final destination." I said "final destination?"

she nodded and said "fox will already be there master hand wants to announce you because your new." I nodded and a saw a huge battle stadium come into view. I said "wow." Zelda said "the inside shape shifts into whatever battle stage."

I said "that's cool." We approached it and walked in. we walked in a little bit further and saw a little booth that was labeled: Check in. and there was double doors in back of her. She smiled and said "hello brawlers." She looked down at the piece of paper in front of her and looked at me and said "you must be sora." I nodded and she said "alright you can wait here and you four can go in the stands if you want." They nodded and started walking to the left. Link patted my shoulder and said "we'll be rooting for you." I smiled and he went to catch up with the girls.

I looked back at the lady and breathed in and out. She said "don't worry you'll be fine." I said "I hope your right." She smiled and said "if you listen you can hear master hand's booming voice." I nodded and listened. I heard master hand yell "introducing… FOX." I heard a lot of people cheer. I was nervous, I was next.

She said "get ready." She put her finger over a red button on her desk and master hand said "introducing our newest member The Keyblade Master SORA!" the lady pushed the button and I teleported onto the battle stage. I was a big flat platform. I looked around and saw stands all around us full of people. I saw all the smashers and different spots. I saw Zelda, peach, and samus, and link. I waved to them. I looked around and my eyes fell on a big score board. It had my face and fox face on it. It had a multiply symbol next to it and a three that must mean we have three lives .It also had a zero percent under our names meaning we had zero damage. I looked at fox. He looked at me and chuckled and said "I won't go easy on you because you're new."

I smiled feeling confident and said "I was hoping that you wouldn't go easy." Fox smiled and said "you got spunk and I like that." I chuckled and master hand said "ready…..set…..GO!"

I quickly pulled out the keyblade but fox was already charging he unleashed fast kicks at me. I blocked every singe one and did a quick hit with the keyblade. He back flipped back it was to late I charged after him and swung hard and he went flying back. He recovered in midair and came down. He chuckled and said "your quick but that'll be the last hit you make." I smiled and said "we'll see." He charged at me and I prepared my self and he didn't hit me in my face but he did a swift swipe with his tail making me fall. Before I fell he did a swift hard kick in my gut knocking me up he jumped up and did a down kick slamming me into the ground. People cheered him on. He came down and I looked up at the score board and saw that I had 57% damage already and he only he 20%.

I growled and got up. He charged at me and I blocked before he kicked. He took a step back and I charged and did fast swipes with the keyblade. I missed two but caught him with the third one. He was knocked back and I charged again.

He slowly got up but I was already on him. I swung hard at his face. He was knocked back near the edge. I smiled as he slowly got. I cocked my arm back and threw the keyblade at him as hard as I could. He was too late to realize it. It hit him hard in the face and he went flying off screen. I looked at the score board he had two lives left. I smiled and looked up to saw he was jumping down from a small platform. He smiled and a bomb-bomb appeared next to him. He picked it up and quickly charged. I gasped and gripped the keyblade handle. He stopped and threw it hard at me. I blocked but that didn't make a difference.

I was blasted off the stage. I reappeared on a small platform just like fox. I jumped down and sighed. I had two lives left but I guess that made me and fox even. I looked at fox he was coming up fast on me. He did a fast kick with his foot. I blocked it and jumped back. He pulled out his gun and fired. The laser beams that shot out hit me but I didn't feel any pain. I looked at the score board and saw my damage go up. I gasped and charged at fox full speed. I did a fast swipe at his head. He ducked and was about to punch me dead in my stomach but I kneed him hard in the face. He staggered back and I charged at him and swung extra hard in his face. He went flying back right over the edge but I saw his paw still hanging on. Some people just don't know when to quit. I charged over there and as soon as he pulled himself up I did a hard jab right in his chest. He went flying right off the stage. People cheered and I smiled.

Great this was going good he had one life left I just got to keep doing critical blows to him and I'll win. I smiled and turned around. I saw fox jumping off the small platform. As soon as he did the smash ball appeared. I gasped as it floated around. Fox saw it and immediately went for it. If he gets that I'm done for. I charged at fox I saw him jump, I jumped to. I jumped off a fox's head pushing him down and once I was close to the smash ball I swung hard but it didn't break it only cracked. I jumped down and it floated to the right. Fox was racing over there. If fox does a hard hit it'll break. I cocked my arm back and threw the keyblade as hard as I could boomerang style. Fox was jumped up and I saw his clutched up in a fist. I just hope the keyblade gets there on time. The keyblade and fox was not to far away.

That's when the keyblade hit it and it broke and I felt so much power course through my veins. The keyblade came back and I caught it. I felt the power overwhelm. I looked up and fox was staring right at me that's when he charged. I gasped and pointed the keyblade at the ground and the tip of the keyblade lit up. My crown symbol appeared under me. I pointed the keyblade forward and I let all the power flow into the keyblade. The keyblade trembled with power.

Then a huge blast of light shot out the tip of the keyblade. I saw fox's eyes got big and he stopped dead in his tracks and turned to run the other way but it was too late. The light overwhelmed him and when the light dwindled down I didn't see fox anywhere. I smiled and balanced the keyblade on my shoulder and Master hand's booming voice said "and our winner is SORA!" everybody cheered. I looked around and waved to everybody. That's when it teleported again.

I appeared in front of the booth when I first came here. She smiled and said "from the sounds of it you must have won. I nodded and said "it was hard but it was also fun." That's a voice said "sora!" I turned to my left and saw Zelda, peach, link, samus coming towards me. Link smacked my back and I nearly fell forward. He said "told you that you would win." I nodded and smiled and peach said "I'll bake you a cake in your victory in your first brawl." I smiled and said "thanks guys." They smiled and I said "where's everybody else." Zelda said "another brawl is about to happen so they probably stayed to watch." I said "oh who is it." Link said "wario and captain falcon."

I nodded and we left the stadium and started to walk back to the mansion. I think I was starting too really like this place. I'm making more friends and I won my first match I think I'll like it here.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys like it, it took me forever but it was worth it. When sora was about to fight fox I felt nervous for him which was weird. But I hope you like the new story and read and review please so stay tuned for the next chapter: Old Friends<p>

-Zexion12


	4. Old Friends

Old Friends

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>The mansion was coming into view. I won my first match. I was excited but then again I was feeling sad. I missed Riku and Kairi, my Old Friends. I sighed and Zelda noticed it and she said "what's wrong Sora, you should be excited you just won your first match." I said "I know I just feel sad." Peach sweetly said "why?" I said "I miss my friends." I looked down and sighed. Zelda put her hand on my shoulder and said "well you can write them a letter and send it to them." I looked up eagerly and said "really?" She nodded and said "yup."<p>

I chuckled and said "I'll meet you guys later." They nodded and I went running ahead to the mansion. I reached the mansion and ran inside and ran upstairs and down the hall and into my room. I ran to the desk on link's side of the room and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. Link won't mind if I borrow this. I sat down at the desk and wrote: _Dear, Riku, Kairi,_

_How are you guys doing? I'm doing fine. Guess what I won my first match, isn't that great? I wish you guys were here. I miss you guys so much. I hope you guys can come to one of my matches._

_ How is everything on Destiny islands, how's tiddus, wakka, selphie, tell them I said hey. We may be worlds apart but we share the same sky and remember that when you look up at the stars that I might be looking too. Write back soon_

_Signed, Sora_

* * *

><p>Sorry that this chapter was short but I hope that it was sweet. PLEASE READ&amp;REVIEW&amp; tuned for the next chapter: Cake<p> 


	5. Cake

Cake

Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>I got done my letter and grabbed the piece of appear and went downstairs and went in the kitchen to see Link, Zelda, Peach, and Samus. Peach said "did you finish your letter?" I nodded and said "who do I give it to?" Zelda said "here I'll give it to MH later." I nodded and handed her my letter. She folded it up and put it in her pocket. I said "so what are we going to do today?" Peach said "well like I said earlier I'm going to make you a cake for your first win." I smiled and said "thanks Peach."<p>

She giggled and said

"no problem, now let me get started."

She grabbed an apron and tied it around her waist and I said "do you need any help?" Peach tied her hair up in a ponytail and said "nope I just want you to relax." I nodded and she started gathering the ingredients. I sat down at the kitchen table and Zelda said "Sora I'm sure you'll like it here." I said "I already do, this place is awesome and I can't wait to meet more of the brawlers." Link said "yeah this place has its fun times." I nodded and said "so have you guys tasted one of Peach's cakes?" Samus said "you'll love her cakes." Link said "yes I can't even describe the taste, Peach is an excellent cook." Zelda nodded and said "her cakes are delicious; they'll have you craving for more."

All this cake talk was getting me hungry and excited. I can't wait to taste it. I looked at Peach. She was stirring the batter." Link said "Peach makes all her cakes from scratch; I think she makes all her food from scratch."

1 hour later…..

Peach was putting the cake on the kitchen table in front of me. I looked at peach; she had some flour on her check. She smiled and said you can get the biggest slice." She went to the cabinet and grabbed a couple plates and some forks and a big knife. She came back over and put the plates on the table and the forks on the table. She grabbed the big knife and cut a big slice and put it on a plate and put it in front of me. She handed me a fork and I saw her wait for me to taste it. So were Link, Zelda, and Samus. I dug my fork in my slice of cake and took a big piece and put it in my mouth. I chewed and felt the smooth piece of cake in my mouth. It was strawberry and it tasted so good.

The smooth strawberry icing, it was like heaven. I savored the bite and sighed in relief and swallowed the delicious piece of cake. I've tasted good cakes before but this was the best cake I've ever tasted. I wish you could taste it. I said "Peach… this cake is delicious." She smiled and cut a piece of cake for everyone and for her self. They tasted it and sighed in relief.

I ate more of mine and felt the good taste of the cake. The flavor danced on my taste buds. I craved more of it and took bigger bits of it till I was done and full. Peach smiled and swallowed the piece of cake she had in her mouth and said "I'm glad you like it Sora, you've earned It." she said "do you want another slice?" I shook my head and said "I'm full."

Peach chuckled and said "you should go upstairs and take a nap. I nodded and got up and waved goodbye and left the kitchen and went up to my room. I went to my side and kicked off my shoes and layed down on my bed. I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys like this chapter the food sounded good. As I was writing it I kept smelling strawberry cake and I wanted some. Sorry this chapter was short I've been having writer's block for awhile. So comment telling me what you do like and what you don't like. PLEASE READ&amp;REVIEW&amp;SUSCRIBE. So mention me to your friends and check out my other stories. So stay tuned for my next chapter: Training<p>

-Zexion12


	6. Training

Training

Enjoy:)

I woke up from my nap a couple hours later and got up and stretched. That cake really was good. I left my room and walked down stairs. I probably should exercise. I went out to the backyard and saw Ike training by himself. I walked over to him and said "hey Ike." Ike stopped and looked at me and said "you must be Sora the Keyblade Bearer." I smiled and nodded. Ike said "from what I've heard your pretty good." I said "thanks." Ike resumed his training by doing slashes in the air.

From what I know Ike is a heavy hitter but that also makes him slow too. I said "Ike would you mind if I joined you?" Ike shook his head and said "no I need a good sparing buddy." I smiled and I stood a couple feet across from Ike and pulled out the keyblade. I got in my stance and said "ready when you are." Ike smiled and said "alright….. GO!" We both charged at each other and swung hard at each other. Our blades connected and we both jumped back. I smiled and looked for an open spot.

Ike is strong so I'd better be careful. I looked at Ike and quickly charged at him and swung hard at his side he blocked it with his sword and quickly swung the blade at me hitting me in my side knocking back and to the ground.

Ike could have really hurt me with that attack but he hit me with the handle. I got up and looked at Ike and charged again. I landed quick combos on him but he blocked every one. I jumped back and panted. Ike charged at me and swung his blade hard at my face and I blocked it and staggered back from the brute force of the attack.

I charged again and landed swift but strong blows on Ike but he blocked every one. My last blow made him stagger back. I took that chance and hit him hard in his chest knocking him back and down to the ground. Ike started to get up and I quickly charged at him and had the keyblade pointed at his throat when he got up. Ike smiled and he said "pretty good."

I lowered the keyblade and scratched the back of my head and chuckled. Ike chuckled and said "I'm sure you'll like this place." The keyblade disappeared in a flash of light and I folded my hands behind my hand and leaned back a little bit and said "yeah I'm sure of it."

Ike went inside and I stayed outside and trained. I wanted to perfect my skills. I did fast slashes in the air and ended it with a spin attack. I jumped in the air and did fast aerial attacks and ended it with bringing the keyblade down to the ground harshly. I panted trying to catch my breath. I stood up straight and wiped sweat off of my forehead and gripped the keyblade tighter. I grunted and did swift attacks and ended it with a hard jab. I sighed and did a fast set of combos.

I panted harder and I heard a familiar voice say "if you keep going like this you'll wear yourself out." I turned around to see Zelda with a glass of lemonade in her hand. She walked over to me and handed me the cup and I said "thank you." Zelda nodded and I drowned the entire glass and sighed in relief. Zelda took the glass and said "you should be relaxing." I chuckled and said "heroes never relax." We went over and sat down in the grassy part with our backs facing the mansion.

Zelda said "oh I got something for you." I looked at her as she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me and I saw that it was a letter from Riku and Kairi. I smiled and it read:

_Dear Sora,_

_We're doing fine here and you won your first match I'm so proud of you. Riku says hi and so does everyone else. I miss you too and I hope you're having fun. Maybe we can come to one of matches to see you in action. We're sure your easily making friends but don't forget about us. Also I like the part about sharing one sky I wrote that in my letter I sent to you. Starting a new journey may not be so hard especially for a skilled keyblade bearer like your self. There are so many worlds out there but they all share on sky and one destiny. Please write back soon and don't forget about us Sora we'll always be in your heart and you'll be in ours. You're our strength and we are yours. True friendship never dies no matter how far away they may be they'll always remain friends don't ever forget that Sora._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Bestfriends Riku and Kairi_

I finished the letter and a tear ran down my face and I smiled. Zelda was sitting close to me reading the letter with me. Zelda smiled and said "you have amazing friends." I nodded and wiped away the tear and said "yeah my friends are my strength, there my power and I am there's." I smiled and folded up the letter and put it in my pocket.

After that Zelda and I went inside and had dinner. I went back to my room and took off my clothes and changed into my night clothes and lied down on my bed and drifted off with the memory of my friends in my head.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys like this chapter I like the letter and the person that wrote the letter is Kairi if you didn't know. This Chapter was sweet and touching. I'll try to introduce more characters but don't worry you'll see all of the Brawl characters soon. But the next chapter shall be up next week so READ&amp;REVIEW&amp;SUSCRIBE. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Missing<p>

-Zexion12


	7. Missing Part 1

Missing Part 1

Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning to find the Brawl house in a frantic. I got washed and dressed and was heading downstairs. I saw Peach and Zelda talking. I walked over to them and asked "what's going on?" Peach sighed and said "something terrible some Brawlers are Missing!" I was shocked by what she just said. I asked "missing?" Zelda nodded and said "yes Lucas, Ness, Toon Link, Diddy Kong, Pikachu, Yoshi, Pit, Wario, and Falco are missing." I gasped and said "that's impossible!" Zelda nodded and said "we're about to have a meeting with MH." I nodded and Link approached us and said "come on guys the meeting is about to start."<p>

We nodded and followed link down a hallway, I've never been down this hallway before. We stopped and Link opened the door to reveal a big round with a huge circle table with chairs all around it. I saw the remaining brawl members sitting there and I saw Master Hand hovering in front of the table. We sat down and Master Hand said "as you know our fellow comrades are missing." Something about this just didn't seem right like something very bad was going to happen.

Fox said "so what are going to do next?" Master Hand said "we are going to have a search team for each person now for Toon Link is: Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, and Sora, People after Ness and Lucas are: Snake, King Dedede, Kirby, and Marth, People after Diddy Kong are: Donkey Kong, Ice Climbers, Samus, Ike, People after Yoshi are: Peach, Mario, Luigi, and Bowser, People after Pikachu are: Pokémon Trainer, Jigglypuff, Lucario, Sonic, People after Pit are: Pikmin and Olimar, Mr. Game and Watch, Meta Knight, and Captain Falcon, People After Falco and Wario are: Fox, Wolf, and R.O.B, everyone you got your teams now go get ready you'll be leaving at 3:00 sharp!" We nodded and left the meeting to go get ready I went back to my room to get ready. To tell the truth I didn't have to get ready I had everything I needed all I needed was the Keyblade.

I looked at the clock it read 2:30. I sighed; I still had that bad feeling something about this just wasn't right. I layed down on my bed till 2:58 and I got up and went downstairs to see everybody I think they were waiting for me. I joined my group as Master Hand was passing out walkie Talkies. He said "now don't lose these you can stay in touch with me, they also have a GPS chip in them which can tell you guys where each group is. We nodded and he added "the woods are the best place to start now, be careful out there who knows what's in those woods it could be whatever snatched the others so stay close and protect each other.

We nodded once more and He added once more "good luck you guys." We nodded and left the Brawl Mansion and went into the woods and departed. My group kept going straight. Zelda was holding the Walkie talkie in her hands. We were silent for a little while till I finally asked "who do you think took them?" Ganondorf snorted and said "I think this is a big hoax there probably hiding somewhere trying to play a trick on us." Link said "do you really believe that?" Ganondorf nodded and said "of course what do you think happened to them?" Link said "maybe something really did get them." Ganondorf laughed and said "this is all a big waste of time."

I saw Zelda roll her eyes and I saw something out of the corner of my eye dart through the bushes. I gasped and turned to where I saw it. The others looked back and Zelda asked "what's wrong Sora?" I pointed and said "something was there." Link asked "like what?" I shrugged my shoulders and said "I don't know but it was fast." Ganondorf lightly chuckled and said "the eyes can play tricks on you." I grumbled and I said "I know I saw something." Zelda said "maybe it was a rabbit." Link nodded and said "there's a couple in these woods."

We started walked but I was angry I know what I saw. I still have that feeling and now it's gotten stronger we're in serious trouble. I sighed and jogged to keep up with the others. That's when Zelda sharply gasped and stopped dead in her tracks. We stopped and Link asked "Zelda what's wrong?" She said "Fox's group is gone…"

* * *

><p>So for the extremely long update I've been so busy but now I'm back. So how's you guys like this chapter I wanted to add a climax because to me the story was starting to get boring but I hope you like the story so far. Tell me what do you think of this chapter do you like the new climax and I got a question for you guys: what do you think got Ness and the others I would love your feedback and remember Reviews are welcomed. So PLEASE REVIEW&amp;REVIEW&amp;SUSCRIBE. Stay tuned for the next chapter Missing Part 2<p>

-Zexion12


	8. Missing Part 2

Missing Part 2

Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>We looked at Zelda our eyes widened in fear. Link said "stop playing around Zelda." She shook her hand and said "I'm serious there gone." She handed the walkie talkie to Link and pointed and said "there they disappeared there." I looked around; I had this weird feeling like we were being watched. Ganondorf asked "should we check it out?" Zelda and Link looked at each and nodded. Link said "yeah our friends might be in trouble." we nodded and quickly but quietly made our way through the woods. Pushing past branches and bushes and going around trees we finally found the place where Fox's team disappeared.<p>

We looked around the area and Link looked at the walkie talkie and Zelda said "this is the place." I looked around and spotted something near the bushes. I ran over there and picked it up and gasped. It was Fox's gun; I went back to the others and exclaimed "guys look." Link took the gun from my hands and said "uh oh this bad." Zelda whimpered "what do you think happened to them?" Ganondorf looked around and said "it's not like Fox to leave his gun around." Link angrily "do you still think it's a hoax?"

Ganondorf grunted and I said "we should radio back Master Hand." Link nodded and agreed "Sora's right." Zelda nodded and Link turned on the Walkie Talkie feature and said into it "Master Hand do you read me?" We heard static and a voice said "yeah Link I hear you, over." Link said "Fox's team disappeared, we're at the area where they were last spotted and the only thing here is Fox's gun." Master hand said "this is bad we lost more members."

Link asked "what do you want us to do?" Master Hand was silent till he finally said "I want you to come back now before anything else happen, I'll radio the others and inform them to come back."

Link answered "right we're on our way back." Link handed the Walkie Talkie back to Zelda and he said "come on lets go." We nodded and slowly made our way back. I still had that feeling like someone was watching us. Something about this wasn't right. To tell the truth I'm scared and I went up Nobodies and Heartless. I sighed as the Brawl Mansion came into the view. We walked out of the woods and saw Master Hand waiting outside for us. We walked over to him and he said "good you've come back."

We nodded and Zelda asked "were you able to get everyone?" Master Hand sighed and said "sad to say but no I couldn't get hold of Samus's group and Snake's group, so I sent Crazy Hand out there." Crazy Hand I wonder who that was. Link saw the confusion on my face and he said "Crazy Hand is Master's hands identical brother." I nodded and we turned to the woods. After a couple of minutes we saw Peach, Mario, Luigi, and Bowser emerge from the woods. I sighed in relief as they came over and joined us.

Master Hand said "good you're good, did you see anything out there." Peach said "well there's something out there something evil, I felt something dark and powerful out there." Zelda looked down and said "I felt it too but I didn't say anything." I sighed and Mario asked "has anyone else come back." Link sadly shook his head and Luigi said "I hope there ok."

We nodded and agreement and continued to wait. We saw Pokémon trainer, Jigglypuff, Lucario, and Sonic emerge from the woods. I sighed in relief once more as they walked over. Master Hand asked "are you ok?" They nodded and Sonic said "there's something out there, something bad Lucario felt it too." Lucario nodded and looked back at the woods.

I sighed and we all continued to wait. After a little while Captain Falcon and Meta Knight emerged from the woods looking terrified. They walked over and Master Hand said "wait where are others?" Captain Falcon nervously replied "I don't know we lost them the woods there's something in there something not right whatever it is it took them. I gulped as Sonic said "this isn't going to end well." That's when Crazy Hand emerged from the woods and hovered over to us. Master Hand asked "well?" Crazy Hand replied "I didn't find anyone Brother, but there's something out there something not pure."

Master Hand and as soon as he sighed we heard a yell for help and we saw Samus and Ike running from the woods. Samus had pieces of her armor falling off of her and by the time she got over to us her armor fell off revealing her blue jumpsuit. Ike's cape was missing and he had claw marks over his clothes. They were both panting as they stood in front of us. Master Hand exclaimed "what happened?"

They caught their breath and Samus replied "we were attacked." Ike said "by these black things with yellow eyes."

My eyes widened and I exclaimed "HEARTLESS!"

Master hand said "you mean from your world?" I nodded and said "they must have followed me but I didn't think they would follow me here." Link said "well don't they follow the Keyblade?"

I nodded and said "but they wouldn't snatch people I know that there's something or someone controlling them making them do this." Zelda sighed and said "what now?"

Master Hand said "well we know its Heartless but there's something or someone controlling them out there." Samus said "but whom?" Master Hand said "I don't know but we'd better get inside this place is under lockdown. We went inside and Master Hand quickly flew to the meeting room and the Mansion shook as Metal flew down over the door and all the windows. I felt magic all around me and Zelda told me "part of the Lockdown is a magic force field shielding the Mansion, nothing and I mean nothing can get in, not even Heartless."

I sighed in relied and said "good." Master Hand floated out and said "alright nobody is getting in or out." Master Hand looked at all of us and he said "alright there's only 16 of you guys so be on high alert." We nodded and Master Hand said "be careful you guys I don't want to lose any one of you guys." We nodded and we separated. I went upstairs and into my room. I sat down on bed and sadly shook my head. This is all my fault I should have known Heatless were going to follow me. I deeply sighed, Man I'll never be rid of the Heartless.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys like this thrilling chapter I was so excited writing this. I love where this story is going. So who do you guys think is controlling the Heartless please leave in a review who you think it is and tell me what you think of the plot now is it boring exciting tell me what think, I love feedback. Please READ&amp;REVIEW&amp;SUSCRIBE. Stay tuned for next chapter: Mystery<p>

-Zexion12


	9. Mystery

Mystery

Sorry for the late update people but I've been so busy with school but I promise I'll try to update every two weeks. So please enjoy this mysterious chapter. Also you will find out who's behind all this…

Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>I sighed as I got up and decided to go see how every one is. I left my room and slowly walked down the hallway and suddenly I was surrounded by Heartless. I gasped trying to figure out how they got in the mansion. I should have known that it will take more then a magical force field to keep the Heartless out.<p>

I thrust down my arm down summoning the Keyblade. I heard a loud crash followed by a loud cry of pain. I grunted knowing that there more Heartless in the mansion. I quickly destroyed the Heartless and gripped the Keyblade as I ran down the hallway and down the stairs.

I stopped half way down and looked into the main room and saw Peach, Zelda, and Link surrounded by three Solid Armor Heartless and dozens of Solider Heartless. Zelda, Link, and Peach looked worn out from fighting. They weren't used to fighting Heartless like I was.

I cried out "Link, Zelda, Peach!"

They looked up at me and I could see the tired look on their face from fighting, sweat running down their face. I jumped over the railing and slashed at the Solider Heartless that came at me. I reached the Solid Armor and slashed upwards on the first one. I went for the second one and did a spin attack at it and turned around to the third one and charged at and plunged the Keyblade in the center of its chest right where the Heartless Emblem was.

I finished off the rest of the Solider Heartless. I joined the others as they thanked me. I sighed as Zelda said "this shouldn't have happened, the force field should have kept them out."

I shook my head and replied "where ever there is Darkness the Heartless will be there, it'll take more then a magical force field to keep out the Heartless. I deeply sighed as I looked down at the ground.

I sadly added "it's all my fault; the Keyblade is a homing beacon for the Heartless where ever the Keyblade is the Heartless will surely follow." Link put his hand on my shoulder and reassured "no it's not your fault, we knew the risk of inviting you to join Brawl we knew if you came the Heartless would come too."

Peach and Zelda nodded and agreement. I looked up at Link and asked "what now then?"

Link answered "we try to keep the Heartless at bay." I nodded and Link took his hand off my shoulder while I asked "where are the others?" Peach answered "there fighting the Heartless that sprouted in other parts of the Mansion."

I nodded and just as we were about to go we saw the other Brawlers running towards us from the dining room with Master Hand and Crazy Hand following behind them.

They reached us and Master Hand exclaimed "come on we gotta get outta here!" I raised one eyebrow at them and just as I was ready to ask what's going on I saw a black mass coming from the Dining room and my eyes widened in surprise. We quickly ran for the doors and out the Brawl mansion and into the big open field.

We panted as slowly caught our breath. I looked at the Brawl mansion and didn't see anything. I gasped as if I felt the Darkness all around me. I looked back at the others and I saw them making a face as they felt the same Darkness I was feeling. I shuddered desperately trying to get rid of that dark feeling.

That's when I heard Peach shriek in terror. I turned to her and saw her pointing at something. I followed where she was pointing at and up head there were thick wisps of Darkness swirling in the air forming something. Ike looked at it in disgust and asked "what is that?"

I frowned and answered "pure Darkness."

The wisps of Darkness slowly started to take form and what it formed was a giant Darksider. This Darksider was different from the other ones I faced; this had a strange blue pulsing from the center of it right where the heart shaped hole was. I raised one eyebrow at curious about what kind of Darksider it was.

The darksider looked at us and said "good to see you again Brawlers." Everyone's heart dropped when they heard the Darksider talk including mine. Master Hand breathed "that's impossible…" Link gasped "Tabuu…" My eyes widened in fear as I remembered that name. I asked "don't tell me the Tabuu that tried to take over the Brawl universe?" I already knew the answer to that but it couldn't be true. Sonic exclaimed "that's impossible I destroyed you."

Zelda calmly asked "how did you come back?" Zelda was trying to stay strong but I could see the fear in her eyes she was terrified. Tabuu proudly stated "its all thanks to Sora."

I gasped and exclaimed "that's impossible I had no connection to you." Tabuu deeply laughed making my whole body tense up. Tabuu slowly came to a stop and said "Sonic did nearly kill me but a small fragment of me still survived, I hid in the shado-." I shook my head already knowing where this story was going.

I interrupted "and you gave into the Darkness?" I looked up at him and asked "didn't you?"

I swear if Tabuu could smile he would be grinning from ear to ear. I could my anger boiling inside me as Tabuu started to chuckle. Tabuu lightly chuckled "if it wasn't for you joining Brawl I would have never discovered the Darkness."

I lowered my head knowing that this was my entire fault.

Tabuu continued "I gave into my hate and rage and I was gifted with a new power the power of Darkness and it seems that I have control over the Heartless as well; I'll have my true form very soon."

I looked up at him and commented "if you keep on using the Darkness so freely it'll eventually consume you." Tabuu chuckled once more "foolish boy those rules don't apply to me." I grunted as I stepped forward of everyone and thrust my arm down and a flash of light filled the whole area as I felt the additional weight of the Keyblade. I gripped the Keyblade and exclaimed "then I think its time you face the Light!"

* * *

><p>Alright guys how'd you like it. The next chapter will be a big fight scene and believe me new things are going to start popping off. So keep on reading the story and if you haven't subscribed please subscribe so you can be the first ones to read the new chapter. So Please Read&amp;Review&amp;Suscribe. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Tabuu<p>

-Zexion12


	10. Tabuu

Tabuu

Alright people here's Chapter 11 of Sora Joins The Brawl and I know some of you have been waiting for this chapter to come out so let me stop talking and let you enjoy this story.

Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>Tabuu deeply laughed "foolish boy I don't fear the Light." I glared at him and quickly charged at him. Tabuu raised his hand and slammed it into the ground in front of me. I quickly jumped and landed on his arm and ran up his arm leading to his face.<p>

Once I reached the face I drew my Keyblade arm back and was about to swing as hard as I could but I was attacked by Shadow Heartless. I was knocked down to the ground and was trying to fight back against the Heartless which were attacking me but it was futile.

I looked over and saw a red fire ball zooming over my way and my eyes widened in fear when I realized what it was. I quickly covered my head with both arms as the fireball exploded eliminating the Heartless. I quickly got up and then was knocked off of my feet by a powerful force and I instantly knew Tabuu hit me.

I went flying towards the other brawlers and was caught by Ganondorf. I looked up at him as he gently put me down. I said "thank you." Ganondorf nodded and I turned to face Tabuu and I shot him a angry glare. Tabuu laughed "I'll make this quick for you." The strange blue light pulsing from the center of his chest started to pulse faster as Tabuu hunched over and wrapped his arms around his chest.

I walked forward and joined Peach, Zelda, and Link. Peach asked "what is he doing?"

I replied "I don't know but it can't be good." Suddenly Tabuu stood up straight and opened his arms and it was a black hole in the middle of the Heart on his chest. That's when an extremely strong suction came from the black hole sucking up everything. I gasped as I summoned the Keyblade and drove it into the ground and held on as I saw Brawlers try to hold on to something but they were quickly sucked in.

I saw Link holding on to his Master Sword which was droved into the ground and Zelda and Peach was holding on to him.

My body started to lift up into the air and into the direction of the suction and I let out a cry of help as I desperately held on to the Keyblade for dear life. I looked over at Link and the others and saw that the same thing was happening to them.

I looked forward and saw no one we were the only ones left. Even Master Hand and Crazy Hand got sucked in. That's when I saw Peach's fingers slowly start to slip from around Link's waist and she let out a cry for help as she was forced off and went flying. I quickly put my hand out and she grabbed my hand.

I held on to her for dear life and I exclaimed "I won't let you get pulled in!"

She nodded and she slowly started to pull herself up my arm. She finally reached my waist and wrapped her arms around my waist and held on as the suction grew stronger. I felt my fingers slowly start to slip from around the handle of the Keyblade. Dread set into my Heart as I realized that I wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer.

That's when the suction slowly came to a stop and we were put back on the ground.

We slowly pulled ourselves up and I pulled the Keyblade out of the ground and shook the dirt off of it. I looked around and only saw that it was Link, Zelda, and Peach just as I expected. Zelda looked around and she slowly shook her head. Link said "everybody's gone." I looked up at Tabuu as slowly started to laugh. All of my anger and fury was directed right at him.

I gripped the Keyblade and I shouted "IT ENDS HERE TABUU!"

That made Tabuu laugh even harder as Heartless appeared all around him. It was all types of Heartless as they surrounding him protecting him from us. It had to be at least a hundred of them. I gulped and thrust my Keyblade arm down; I faced way more Heartless then that before.

Peach asked "are you sure we can take them all?"

Zelda nodded feeling positive about the situation. I nodded as I started to smile with my friends by my side I know we won't fail. That's when Tabuu hunched over once again and wrapped his arms around his chest and the strange blue light started to pulse faster. I gasped and I knew what I had to do.

I pointed the Keyblade at the ground and the Crown shaped emblem appeared under me just as the Tabuu stood up straight and opened his arms and the suction began. Peach ran over to Zelda and Link as Link thrust the Master Sword deep into the ground and grabbed the handle tightly. Zelda and Peach clung onto to Link before they got sucked in.

The suction didn't affect me at all. I pointed the Keyblade up in the air and wisps of Light slowly started to gather at the tip of the Keyblade creating a small ball of Light at the tip of it.

I pointed it back at the ground and the small ball of Light grew a little bit more as more wisp of Light gathered around it. I heard Peach let out a scream and I saw the Heartless slowly going towards them.

I had to make this quick or my friends wouldn't make it. I pointed the Keyblade at the center of Tabuu right where the black hole was. A thick stream of Light shot out of the Keyblade and aimed right at Tabuu. The stream of Light hit the black hole and Tabuu let out a cry of pain as the bright light filled the area.

When the bright light slowly started to disappear the suction was gone and I saw Tabuu staggering back. All of the Heartless were gone and Tabuu was falling into Darkness.

Tabuu exclaimed "no this can't be it I can't lose to someone like you!"

I lightly smiled "it's over Tabuu."

Tabuu laughed "believe me this battle isn't over, its just began or have you forgot I still have your friends; when I come back the Brawl universe and the Kingdom Hearts universe will be mine!"

I grunted as he disappeared into the Darkness leaving no trace of him behind. Link, Zelda, and Peach walked over and Link said "he's right he still has our friends." I asked "so what now?" Zelda answered "we recover and devise a plan of getting our friends back and then we finish Tabuu once and for all and I think I know how we can defeat him…."

* * *

><p>Alright people how'd you like the chapter? So how'd you like it sorry if there wasn't enough action in it for you I'm saving the real battle scene for the final fight between Sora and Tabuu. I was determined to get this story out today and I've achieved my goal because this was its deadline. I'll start working on the next chapter tomorrow.<p>

So as usual leave a review about what you thought of this chapter is there anything I need to fix or just tell me what you think of the story so far. Please Read&Review&Suscribe. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Recovering Part 1

-Zexion12


	11. Recovering Part 1

Recovering Part 1

Sorry for the extremely long update I've been so busy but don't worry I got it out and there will be two parts of this. Also if you have any Kingdom Hearts stories I have a Kingdom Hearts community and I'm accepting all genres and pairings so tell what story you want added or if you want to be a member. Also sorry if the chapter isn't long that's the way it's supposed to be. So let me stop rambling and let you enjoy this story.

Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>I started up at the wall as I layed down in my bed. I sighed knowing this whole situation was my fault. I brought the Darkness here I caused this to happen and I couldn't save anyone.<p>

Majority of the Brawlers were snatched and I couldn't save any of them. I'm a Keyblade Bearer I'm supposed to help the world I go to not help it fall into Darkness. Zelda said we need to recover from our battle but I'm not really hurt. She also said she had a plan on defeating Tabuu which I'm eager to hear about.

I would have never thought that it would be Tabuu I thought he was dead. I wonder if the other Brawlers are mad at me as soon as I came here bad things started to happen and know this happened. Maybe I should leave once this whole thing is over I caused enough problems here. I heard my door open and I sat up to see who it was. It was just Link.

He said "Zelda said to come to the meeting room." I nodded "alright I'll be down."

He nodded and left closing the door behind him. I sadly sighed as I got up and left the room. I walked down the empty hallway and down the steps.

I walked through the living room and went through a door on my left and walked down the empty hallway. I went through the door and into the meeting room.

I saw Link, Zelda, and Peach waiting for me. I sat down and Zelda nodded "good your all here now I know it's been a rough day but don't worry I know how to defeat Tabuu for good and Sora is going to help me.

looked up at her curiously and asked "I am?" Zelda lightly smiled and nodded "Tabuu isn't his normal self now that he gave into the Darkness the Darkness is his core.

We nodded as she continued "so there's only one way to kill Tabuu." I thought about it and gasped "we use the Light." She nodded "exactly if Sora uses the Keyblade's light we can be rid of Tabuu for good."

Link commented "but Sora already used the Keyblade's Light on Tabuu."

Zelda nodded in agreement "yes but that wasn't Tabuu's true form that was only his Heartless form the next time we fight him I'm sure he'll be in his true form." Peach nodded and asked "so what do we do now?" Zelda answered "we recover and gain our strength back we'll need to be at full power when we face Tabuu."

I looked down as a wave of sorrow ran over my body. I looked up at them and said "guys I'm sorry this is all fault if it wasn't for me coming none of this would have happened."

Link said "Sora this isn't your fault." Peach nodded in agreement "Tabuu would have found a way to come back with or without the Darkness."

Zelda agreed "Peach is right your our friend and we would never blame this on you, you didn't ask for the Heartless to follow you wherever you go." I lightly smiled and felt better as I heard there kind words.

I looked at them with a strong look on my face and said "I promise you that I will make this better." They smiled as I felt much better then before….

* * *

><p>Alright here's the chapter and once again sorry for the extremely long update. The next chapter should be up next this Friday and if you're interested in the community it's on my page. So Please Read&amp;Review&amp;Suscribe. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Recovering Part 2<p>

-Zexion12


	12. Recovering Part 2

Recovering Part 2

Sorry for the late reply I can't eve think of why this story took so long to update I just been so busy that I haven't had time. So here's Part two of Recovering.

Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>I slowly walked down the hallway and down the stairs. It was the next day and I feel so much better. I don't feel as sad anymore. I walked through the living room and through the dining room and into the kitchen to join the others.<p>

The others greeted me and I returned the friendly greeting. I asked "have you found Tabuu's hiding spot?"

Lately we've been trying to discover Tabuu's hiding spot. Zelda answered "I think I know where he's hiding at." Peach exclaimed "really?" Zelda nodded "he's hiding in the shadows."

I grunted and replied "no wonder we haven't been able to find him." Link added "coward, having to hide behind the Darkness."

I nodded in agreement as Zelda said "I'm sure we'll be seeing him very soon."

Peach asked "are you sure this plan will work?" Zelda nodded very sure of herself and replied "of course the Light will shine right through Tabuu, Sora's our last hope."

I lightly smiled and nodded "don't worry I'll end this once and for all."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the extremely short chapter but don't worry I'll make up for it but I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be very exciting which I'm sure you'll enjoy. Also don't forget about my Community it's on my page so go and check it out after reading this. Please Read&amp;Review&amp;Suscribe. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Sora VS Tabuu<p>

-Zexion12


	13. Sora Vs Tabuu Part 1

Sora Vs Tabuu Part 1

I apologize for the extremely long update I've been so busy for the past few months and have completely neglected my author duties. Sorry but this chapter is going to be short the next chapter will be the main fight. So please enjoy this short chapter.

* * *

><p>The next day I woke up feeling refreshed and also worried. What if I can't stop it Tabuu I'll be a failure to everyone. I can't think of stuff like that I have to be strong for my friends. If I can defeat Xemnas then I'm sure Tabuu will be no problem but Tabuu has infused himself with the darkness. I left my room and pondered about my thoughts. I gasped as I reached the bottom step. I felt the Darkness everywhere. I saw Link, Zelda.<p>

And Peach come running out of the dining room ready to fight. Zelda exclaimed "he's here!"

I nodded and we went running out of the mansion. We saw Tabuu floating in the air he had dark patterns on him indicating the darkness that resided inside him.

Tabuu deeply chuckled "I thought I would have to come in there and drag you out."

Link replied "this has gone on long Tabuu!"

I continued "and it stops here!"

Tabuu replied "foolish brawlers I'll consume your heart into utter darkness just like your friends and I'll take over this world and all the others." I grunted his plan was the same as Maleficent's consume every world into darkness.

I pulled out my keyblade as Link drew the Master Sword. Peach pulled out a frying pan as I saw the magic zoom around Zelda's hand. This was going to be a fight to the death and we weren't planning on losing!

* * *

><p>Like I said I apologize for the long wait and then come back to this short chapter I knew it's horrible but the next chapter will be great. It'll take some time because I want this next chapter to be really long and packed full of details.<p>

But I hope you haven't lost interest in this story. So as usual please leave a review telling me what you thought and if you liked it. Also tell me what you like to see in this story and I might just add it in. Please Read&Review&Suscribe. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Sora Vs Tabuu Part 2

-Zexion12


	14. Sora Vs Tabuu Part 2

Sora Vs Tabuu Part 2

OMG! I have not realized it's been this long since I updated. It's been a total of three months since I've updated. I apologize for the extremely long update. This story has gained a lot of popularity and I'm quite surprised by it. I would have never thought this story would gain so many viewers. Hopefully some of you are still into the story. I'm warning you now this story won't be very long since it only consists of the battle.

* * *

><p>I glared at Tabuu all my anger directed at him. I looked at the others as we knew the plan. Link and I quickly charged at Tabuu while Zelda grabbed Peach's hand and went running back to the mansion. Tabuu was confused on what was going on but he quickly waved his hand at the girls and a swarm of Heartless surrounded them.<p>

The Heartless were all types of different variety. Link gasped and I exclaimed "you go help the girls I'll keep him busy!"

Link nodded and went running off in the direction of the girls. I finally reached Tabuu and propelled myself high up in the air. I swung the Keyblade as hard as I could at him. It made contact with his face which sent blue particles flying to the side. Tabuu quickly recovered and smacked me down to the ground like I was fly.

I quickly got up as he waved his hand at me and sent tendrils of darkness rushing at me. I slashed at the tendrils with the Keyblade ripping through them like it was paper.

I shouted at Tabuu "if you keep on using the darkness like this you'll be consumed by it!"

Tabuu chuckled and replied "I told you before the rules of using the Darkness don't apply to me." I shook my head and said "it applies to everyone who uses the darkness, if your heart weakens for just one second the Heartless will consume it without a second thought."

Tabuu chuckled once more and replied "as long as I achieve my goals then it doesn't matter to me, I will consume this world and all the others into utter darkness."

I thrust down the Keyblade and said "I'm sorry but I can't let that happen as a Keyblade bearer it's to protect the worlds from the forces of darkness."

Tabuu smiled "join me Sora and I can give you unimaginable power you won't have no need for the Keyblade once you have the darkness on your side."

I quickly shook my head "I won't give into the darkness; I will never lose my heart to the darkness."

Tabuu chuckled once more "you lost your heart to the darkness before."

I grunted as I knew what time he was talking about, when I gave up my heart to save Kairi.

I shook my head as Tabuu said "so be it then I'll consume your heart in the utter darkness and you'll be my puppet."

I grunted as I tightened my grip on the Keyblade. Tabuu waved his hand at me once more and dark tendrils came flying at me with strong force. I slashed at them but then it became too much and I was lifted into the air by the tendrils.

I gasped as they wrapped around my arms and legs, snaking around my waist and holding on tight. They pulled the Keyblade away from me and wrapped around it till the Keyblade disappeared in a flash of a white light. I grunted as I struggled against the tendrils and they tightened there grip on me.

Tabuu calmly said "give into the darkness Sora."

I shook my head and shouted "NEVER!"

Tabuu chuckled and he slowly raised his hand at me ready to consume me into the darkness and there was nothing that I could do about it. I was terrified but I knew I had to be strong. That's when I saw a bomb go flying into Tabuu's face exploding I saw a huge amount of blue particles fall to the ground as Tabuu grabbed his face in pain.

He let out a cry of pain as the tendrils faded away and I went falling to the ground. Link caught me and I thanked him as he gently put me down. I looked at where the girls just were and saw that they were gone. I smiled and looked at Link "everything is going just as planned." Link nodded and looked at Tabuu. I turned around and looked up at Tabuu as half of his face was missing. I grunted as I saw the darkness rebuild the side of his face.

Tabuu smiled once his face was complete and stated "foolish boy, I will show you the full power of darkness. "

I grunted and summoned the Keyblade as Link drew the Mater Sword. We were prepared and ready to fight hopefully it won't be for long and the girls would return shortly. We charged at Tabuu full speed but the fight between us didn't last long before we were sent flying backwards and went crashing on the floor. We were worn out and knew that we wouldn't last long at this point. Hopefully the girls would hurry up.

Tabuu laughed "you two will make powerful Nobodies."

I gasped as we pulled ourselves up.

I replied "so that's been your plan the whole time!"

That's when my eyes widened in surprise, how could've Tabuu knew about Nobodies? There was no way he could have knew about Nobodies unless somebody from my world told him about it, but who? Tabuu said "I will turn every brawler into a Nobody and I will have the perfect army."

I gulped and looked towards the mansion once I heard my name get called out. I saw Zelda and Peach running towards us and I saw a small white pouch gripped tightly in her hand. They finally reached us out of breath. They took a couple seconds to catch there breath before Link eagerly asked "did you get it?"

Zelda nodded and replied "yes it took a while to crack the code but we were able to get it."

I smiled and turned back to Tabuu. I bravely said "your reign of darkness is over Tabuu, I think its time you face the light."

Tabuu raised one eyebrow at us curious as to what we were planning. Zelda unzipped the pouch and the object that would lead us to victory floated out. It was the Smash ball. I smiled and pulled out the Keyblade and went to work on it before Tabuu could do anything. I had broken it and felt the power surge through my body.

I got in front of my friends and pointed the Keyblade at the ground and the crown symbol appeared up under us. I pointed it up in the air as it gathered light from around us. That's when I pointed it at Tabuu as more light gathered around the tip. I could feel the Keyblade tremble from the power running through it. I looked up at Tabuu and saw the fear in his eyes.

I felt all my power go running into the Keyblade as I unleashed the strong blast of light at him. That's when he put up his hand at us and a strong mass of darkness shot out his hand and worked against the light. I grunted as the darkness pushed the light further and further back. I grunted knowing that it wasn't going to be enough. Fear set in my body as the darkness was close to consuming us. I gulped and that's when I felt hands put on my shoulder and I looked back to see Link, Peach, Zelda rest there hands on my shoulder. I nodded and at them and glared back at Tabuu with a newfound courage.

I tightened my grip on the Keyblade and exclaimed "my friends are my power!"

I felt another surge of light go running through me as the light pushed the darkness further and further back. Tabuu's eyes widened in fear and he let out a yell of pain as the darkness lost and he was consumed by the light.

I smiled and nearly collapsed from using that much power. Link caught me and put arm around his neck holding me up. I looked up at Tabuu as his body was clean of the dark swirls and patterns that used to be imprinted on his skin.

He was frozen in the air his facial expression full of and pain. That's when he exploded and light particles rained down. As soon as they touched the ground they formed a brawler. My eyes widened in surprise as the brawlers slowly started to appear.

I smiled happy to see them but I couldn't shake this feeling that this wasn't going to be the last time we saw Tabuu. I always wondered who could have told him about Nobodies.

Xemnas is dead; Riku and I sought to that. The only other person that I could think of was… I gasped in terror at the name that ran through my head….

* * *

><p>Alright so how did you guys enjoy it? Who do you guys think it was that told Tabuu about the Nobodies? I look forward to your answers. I know it's been awhile and I apologize for that. Also I'm looking for new ideas for this story; tell me what you want to see in this story. So leave a review or PM telling me what you want to see happen and maybe it'll get weaved in this story. So Please Read&amp;Review&amp;Suscribe. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Villains<p>

-Zexion12


	15. Villains

Villains

**Alright it's been a little while and I apologize. I'm greatly surprised by all this popularity this story has gotten. This story has gotten over 6 thousand views, I was speechless when I saw that. When I saw that I got the motivation to write again for this story. Also if you like this story so much, then checkout my others on my page especially my new story that just came out. So once you're done go check out my profile and see if you like any of my other stories. Now who's gonna be the villain that told Tabuu about Nobodies? Two people had intentions to do it and now they will be revealed.**

* * *

><p>The person I was thinking of was Maleficent, she had a good reason to do it but now when I think of it she didn't really like the Nobodies she preferred the Heartless. There was another person I could think of, the name caused my heart to drop as I gulped. The only other person I could think of was Master Xehanort.<p>

I remember Yen Sid telling me about him and about his goals. My eyes widened in surprise, that was it he told Tabuu about the darkness and Nobodies and Tabuu gave into the darkness and sought out on goal to create Nobodies out of us. Xehanort had this whole thing figured out but he never would have thought we'd destroy Tabuu but I had a strong feeling that we'd be seeing Tabuu soon. They say true evil never really dies and that description fits Tabuu perfectly.

Link saw the expression on my face and asked "what's wrong Sora?"

I shook my head "oh it's nothing I was just thinking."

I decided to keep the whole thing to myself; this is a time to be celebrating and relaxing something we all needed. These last few days have been hectic, and I was in desperate need of sleep. I went inside while everybody else was outside and went up to my room and went to sleep. I was sound sleep for the next several hours. I loud commotion downstairs and I quickly woke up summoning my Keyblade. I raced out of bed and out of my room.

I charged down the hallway the Keyblade gripped tightly in my hand. I went running down the steps and stepped mid way down and lightly smiled at the sight before me. All the brawlers were having a little celebration party.

There were balloons, streamers, cake, and party snacks. The keyblade disappeared in a flash of light as I calmly walked down the steps. I need to stop being so jumpy all the time but knowing that there was darkness lurking at every corner would make anybody antsy.

I knew I had to tell somebody about this, I thought about telling Master Hand but I knew that he would inform the brawlers of our impending doom and I didn't really want anybody to worry about this. Maybe I'll tell Zelda, Zelda's wise and I'm sure she'll understand. I searched through the crowd and saw her idly chatting with Link and Peach.

Maybe I'll tell all three all them, I've become so close to all three of them that it wouldn't be fair to tell one and not tell the other. I asked all of them to follow me to the meeting room. Once we got there I locked the door behind and asked them to sit down at the long rectangle table.

I sat down myself as Zelda asked "is something wrong Sora, you've been acting strange ever since Tabuu was destroyed?"

I nodded and replied "I have important news to tell you all but I need all you to promise me that you won't tell anybody outside of this meeting room."

They nodded and I slowly told them of my news. Zelda gasped "so do you think this Master Xehanort will make an appearance hear?" I shook my head "I doubt it, he knows that he won't be able to take all of down that's why he sent Tabuu as his little puppet." I sighed "all this is my fault."

Link shook his head "Sora none of this is your fault."

I nodded "yes it is, if I would have never came here Xehanort would have never targeted any of you guys."

Peach shook her head "Sora sweetie, we all knew the risk of asking you to join brawl and this is just another risk but don't worry we'll be able to defeat this Master Xehanort person."

I nodded just hoping that Peach was right. Zelda asked "Sora what exactly is a Nobody?"

I thought about it and replied "a Nobody is created once your heart has been stolen by a Heartless, if you have a strong enough will you will leave back an empty shell and it will form a Nobody; it has a soul but no heart it also still has all the memories of its Somebodies and fakes its emotions by using its Somebodies memories of feelings."

Zelda nodded and asked "and this is what Xehanort wants from all us?"

I nodded "if he were to get all of our Nobodies he would be unstoppable, I'm pretty sure every one hear is able to produce a Nobody.; that's why he must be stopped before he actually achieves this."

Zelda nodded "you seem to have went through a lot Sora."

I deeply sighed "you have no idea how much I went through, but then again I'm glad that I did because I would have never made all the friends that I have now."

Link asked "so what do we do from this point?"

I thought about it and replied "we sit back and relax, we wait for Xehanort to make a move because I'm pretty sure we'll be seeing Tabuu very shortly…"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright people here you go, hopefully you like this chapter and it wasn't boring. I hope I haven't lost any of you guys because I truly appreciate your reviews. So were any of you guys surprised by Master Xehanort having a part in it? Also in a review tell me what villain you want to see next and I'll take it all into consideration and hopefully you'll see them next chapter. So as usual leave a review telling what you thought. Please Read&amp;Review&amp;Subscribe. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Heartless<strong>

**-**Zexion12


	16. Ideas

Ideas

Sorry you guys if you thought this was a chapter update. I know it's been awhile since I updated this story but I've had massive writers block for this story and I'm in need for some ideas. And the best place to get ideas is from the fans so what would you like to see happen next? Where do you want to see this story go? Who would you like to see in the story? So just leave a review or PM me answering these questions if you will. Also I'm slowly working on a new story well two new stories in fact.

One is a Legend Of Zelda fic, it's going to be about the fourth shard of the triforce which I know it doesn't exist but what would happen if it did? That one should be out sometime today hopefully if my beta finishes it.

The second one is a Metal Gear Solid fic something I've never written before I'm nervous about it since I've never played the game before but you can learn a lot from Wiki so hopefully that goes well and once it comes out I would like if you guys reviewed that one once it comes out if you guys don't mind.

Also if you like this story so much then check out my other stories on my page or if you have a fictionpress account go to my page which is Zexion12 same as here and check out my stories on there. You might like some of them on there.

So once again for no chapter but hopefully you guys will consider what I said. But I thank all of you for reviewing this story and making this story wonderful and its all because of you guys so pat yourselves on the back for that one. Just maybe in the Super Smash Bros 4 we'll be seeing an appearance from Sora hopefully. So thanks you guys for reading this, and hopefully I'll be reading some PM's or reviews from you guys.

-Zexion12


End file.
